Madness
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: -Lucy Quinn Fabray, bienvenida al clan- Dijo Sue -El placer es mío- Contestó con una sonrisa similar a la que me dio cuando estaba atrapada contra la pared.
1. I

Bueno se me ha dado por incursionar en esta pareja, con esta idea que es una combinación de sueños que he venido teniendo en este ultimo mes. Espero que no me abandonen o que mi imaginación no se duerma y pueda terminarla.

* * *

Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no debería estar pasando, todo el mundo sabe que esto no iba a pasar. Sin embargo está sucediendo y yo no sé qué hacer. Me tranquiliza ver que a mí alrededor soy la única atónita con lo que acabar de suceder. Pero eso no tapa la total desilusión que esto implica.

Creo que para explicar la actual situación debo retroceder hasta la época en la cual Quinn ingresó al equipo. Porque estoy totalmente segura que en el pasado se esconde eso, que se me perdió, y que ahora trae como consecuencia este inesperado resultado

Recuerdo que ese día hacía mucho frío, que no podía sentir mis dedos y mi aliento se materializaba con cada respiro que daba. Rachel y Kurt permanecían totalmente callados y no hablaban animadamente sobre que iban a cantar para la fiesta de fin de año. Al principio de mi entrenamiento recuerdo que detestaba hacer equipo con ellos, pero con el tiempo se fueron tornando en mis acompañantes preferidos. Había algo en su capacidad de generar familiaridad en el ambiente que me envolvía en una tranquilidad indispensable para nuestro trabajo. Por eso, sentirlos tan callados me estaba preocupando.

En esa época todavía éramos aprendices de primer orden y en general se nos asignaban tareas sencillas. Esa noche volvíamos de entregar un paquete a una familia de magos en la ciudad junto a la nuestra. No deberían haber estado tan callado, ninguno estaba herido y siquiera habíamos tenido contratiempos en el camino.

-¿Qué les pasa princesas?- pregunté con mi tono burlón, más que nada para evitar que sintieran mi preocupación

-Tengo una extraña sensación Santana- contestó Rache l

-Berry todos sabemos que ver el futuro no es tu don

-No San, ella tiene razón- la defendió Kurt- hay algo extraño en el aire, no puedo creer que no lo sientas

-Ustedes están locos.

Seguimos caminando en silencio durante cinco minutos, hasta que un grupo de chicos mayores que nosotros nos cruzó. Obviamente recibimos algunos insultos debido a nuestra edad y la evidente desventaja física. Pero el mal estar de mis acompañantes era tan perceptible que sabía que no era momento para meternos en problemas, además los Masters me tenían entre ceja desde la última misión que realice con Puck y Sam. Sonreí de lado, realmente había disfrutado ese enfrentamiento con los Hombre lobos. Esos tarados se creen lo mejor del mundo.

-Cortemos camino- Ordenó Kurt y como era el líder del equipo y porque estábamos tiritando aceptamos la orden sin protestar.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando a la Univercidad sentí como mis sentidos se agudizaban repentinamente. Un dolor casi intolerable se apodero de uno de los lados de mi cabeza y la sangre en mis venas comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con mayor velocidad. Estaba comenzando a perder el control y eso no estaba bien. Un leve murmullo se escuchó claramente en mis oídos y sin dificultad pude percibir que venía de unos metros mas adelante.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Preguntó Rachel exaltada

-Si, viene de más adelante- contestó Kurt

La cuadra frente a nosotros se encontraba llena de árboles, lo que a esta hora la transformaba en una casi perfecta boca de lobo. Inconscientemente comencé a dirigirme hacia donde el sonido provenía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz de Kurt apenas llegó a mis oídos

A pesar de que sabía que estaba desobedeciendo a un superior, por lo menos de momento, no me intereso. Mis instintos estaban siendo más fuertes que mi control sobre ellos y sin embargo todavía no había perdido la conciencia, nunca en mi vida había experimentado ese estado.

El dolor en mi cabeza parecía haber pasado o quizás era tal que ya no podía percibirlo. Me detuve en seco a unos metros de donde provenía el sonido. Cualquier otra persona hubiera quedado petrificada por la imagen ante mí, pero hacía años que no calificaba como persona, si es que en algún momento de mi vida lo fui.

A unos metros se alzaba un ser de aproximadamente dos metros de alto. Todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una capa negra, lo único que se podía ver eran sus manos que brillaban con un aura de color azul. Contra la pared sostenía a una chica, rubia, que no aparentaba tener más de quince años, a la cual evidentemente estaba por matar.

Como corredor de sombras tenemos desarrollada la habilidad de pasar de ser percibido en un ambiente, no es infalible pero ayuda mucho en las misiones. Y a pesar que estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi demonio, era evidente que el ser no tenía idea de mi presencia. Sin embargo, la mujer contra la pared alzo la cabeza con mucha dificultad y miro hacia mi dirección. Primero creí que fue c incidencia, pero en el momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella dibujo una extraña sonrisa y yo lo perdí.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es caer al piso de rodilla y ver en cámara lenta como la cabeza de la chica rebotaba contra el piso. Ni bien recupere la estabilidad, me arrodille junto a ella y revise rápidamente con la mirada su cuerpo. Tenía una parte del labio partido y en un lado del cuello había una quemadura.

-¡¿Santana que mierda estas haciendo?!- Escuché a Rachel gritar pero mi mirada no podía alejarse de ella- Vamonos antes que alguien nos vea

-Llevémosla con nosotros- dije ignorándola- llama a Puck

-¿Qué te pasa?- su voz se escuchaba más molesta- nos tenemos que ir

-Llama a Puck- repetí nuevamente

-¡Santana no somos súper héroes vamos ya!

-¡Te dije que llames a Puck!- nuevamente lo estaba perdiendo y realmente no quería lastimar a mi amiga

-¡No!

-Llama a Puck- la interrumpió Kurt-¡ Ahora!- Exclamó al ver que Rachel no se movía.

0-0-0

Estaba sentada junto a la cama de la rubia mirando detenidamente como su cuerpo permanecía en inconsciencia. Extrañamente no poseía ninguna marca, siquiera la quemadura en el cuello parecía verse. Su imagen era tan pacifica que me costaba creer que realmente estuviera viva. Inconscientemente estire la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió, lo que hizo que me alejara de golpe.

Brittany ingresó y no pude evitar sonreír alegremente pos su presencia, estaba tan enamorada que daba asco. Ella respondió el gesto y me dio un beso antes de sentarse junto a mí. Tomo mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. No pude evitar pensar que era vidente que estábamos predestinadas a permanecer juntas toda la vida.

-¿Como estas?- preguntó suavemente

-Estoy bien- contesté mirándola a los ojos

-Anoche perdiste el control sobre tu demonio

-No sé cómo pasó - dije bajando la mirada- te juro…

-Está bien- me interrumpió- lo importante es que estas bien

La rubia comenzó a jugar con mis dedos y un cómodo silencio nos rodeó. Mis ojos se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia la otra rubia en la habitación. Ella permanecía en la misma postura y con el mismo gesto que cuando ingresó a la habitación.

-El parlamento está consultando con el oráculo que hacer con ella- comento Brittany al notar donde estaba mi atención

-La van a terminar matando

-Probablemente- suspiró- y vas a ser terriblemente castigada

-Lo se- contesté con una leve sonrisa en mis labios

-¿Por qué la salvaste?

-No fui yo

Britanny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió abruptamente. Bajo el marco se encontraba uno de mis entrenadores y se lo veía totalmente furioso. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, ni cuando un par de curiosos me vieron luchando contra Blane fuera del horario de queda.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando Santana?!- gritó después de haber contenido su ira por unos segundos

-Yo no

-¡Obviamente no estabas pensando!- me interrumpió-¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer lo que hiciste?!- Alzó los brazos exasperados- ¡Sabes que está terminantemente prohibido traer la mansión a cualquier ser que no sea un Corredor!- exclamo ahora más tranquilo-¡sabes bien que no podes interferir en otra cosa que no sea tu misión!

-Podrían- se escuchó una voz

-¡¿Además como se te ocurre matar a una Parca?!- volvió a -¡Sebes lo histérica que es la Muerte y encima se te ocurre ir a matar a una de sus servidoras!

Britanny quien me apretó la mano e hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, llamándonos la atención. La rubia en la cama se estaba recostando contra el respaldar lentamente. Juntó las manos sobre su falda y observó detenidamente a las tres personas en el cuarto. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos una extraña inquietud se apodero de mi Pero no pude identificar que era porque su mirada me dejó inmediatamente.

-Sé que este caos es mi culpa- dijo mirando ahora a Shuster- pero podrían

Lo que estaba por decir fue interrumpido por una cuarta persona que ingreso al cuarto ruidosamente. En el momento encontré paradójico que dos Corredores tan experimentados fueran tan ruidosos. La mujer posó sus ojos sobre la chica en la cama y sonrio de lado.

-Shuster, el parlamento decidió que la chica será aceptada en el clan- anunció- será parte de nuestro escuadrón y te dije que dejaras de usar ese fijador, pareciera que una vaca escupió sobre tu oveja

Ignorando la última parte de lo dicho, todos pusimos nuestra atención sobre la desconocida postrada en la cama, probablemente todos pensando lo mismo ¿Cómo fue que no sentimos al demonio sellado dentro de ella?

-Lucy Quinn Fabray, bienvenida al clan- Dijo Sue

-El placer es mío- Contestó con una sonrisa similar a la que me dio cuando estaba atrapada contra la pared

* * *

Bueeeno, hasta acá llega este primer capitulo espero que les halla agradado. Gracias por leer


	2. II

**Migajas:** Me alegra que te halla gustado y te digo que el entusiasmo del comentario fue alentador. Yo tambien soy bastante fanática de las cosas sobrenaturales, espero que la historia te agrade :)

**Sky Blue: **Gracias por tus ánimos. Voy a tratar de continuarlo a medida que los estudios y mis otros fics me dejen :)

**Mariana: **Gracias :) Debo admitir que me esta costando mucho definir bien el hilo de la historia, si que me va a tomar mas tiempo de lo normal.

Primero quiero decir es que me disculpen por mi tardanza, de alguna forma esta historia había quedado olvidada en mi computadora :/

Por ultimo antes de dejarlxs con el capitulo, quiero agradecer a **eli97snix **que hizo que decidiera continuar con esta historia.

* * *

**II**

Estábamos teniendo una práctica extremadamente fuerte, Sue nos había torturado con la preparación física y Quinn, para no ser menos, nos había echo repetir mil veces la rutina. Las seccionales de la competencia de Porristas se estaban acercando, por ende ninguna se vio sorprendida con el excesivo y ridículo nivel de exigencia. Sin embargo yo podía ver con facilidad una diabólica diversión retratada en su sonrisa, mientras observaba como casi quedábamos inconscientes del cansancio.

Hasta el día de hoy, la rubia es fácilmente confundible con un ángel. Su simétricos rasgos faciales, sus ojos que desprenden una tranquilidad exasperante y sus formas delicadas de traro son la fiel replica de uno de ellos. Pero que cuando posa en sus labios esa sonrisa, la misma que me dio cuando estaba al borde de la inconciencia, cualquier rastro de belleza divina se transfigura totalmente en algo terrible.

No es un gesto obvio como todos han de esperar, su cara no se desfigura, ni sus dientes se tornan mas puntiagudos, no soy capaz de poner en palabras que, pero algo cambia en ella, alejándola totalmente de lo celestial. Es algo casi tan imperceptible que pocos lo podemos ver. En lo personal ese gesto me genera una inquietud que en recién ahora puedo entender a qué se debe.

-¡Stanley!- escuché que gritaba la rubia del otro lado del grupo- Hasta un parapléjico puede hacer ese simple movimiento- nos miró a todas- ¡Hoy me dieron vergüenza!- dio un largo suspiro- elonguen y ducha ¡ya!

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y no pude evitar alzar una ceja como respuesta a su última declaración. Ella rodo los ojos como respuesta y se giró para hablar con Sue. Yo comencé a alongar, dentro de unas horas me iba a doler todo y encima me tocaba salir a patrullar a la noche. Evidentemente las deidades del mundo no me querían y dudo que alguna vez lo hagan

Cuando alcé la mirada de entre mis piernas, noté como la rubia se acercaba lentamente hacia donde me encontraba, pero un toque en el brazo me distrajo totalmente. A esa altura, era capaz de identificar esa aura con total facilidad. En mis labios se posó una idiota sonrisa y me di vuelta para encontrarme con mis ojos azules favorito.

Brittany contestó el gesto con enunciamos similar, lo que hizo que me sintiera aún más contenta. En esos días estaba segura que estábamos destinadas a estar una junto a la otra toda la vida, era un hecho inevitable al que nadie se atrevía a discutir.

-San ¿Podemos hablar después de las clases?- preguntó dulcemente

-Por supuesto

Ella sonrió como respuesta y me dio un fugaz beso antes de desaparecer tras las puertas que llevaban a las duchas. Luego de que la rubia se perdiera de mi vista, la semi sonrisa que portaba se borró totalmente. Sabía que algo no estaba andando bien, hacia un par de semanas que la rubia estaba actuando extraña. Estaba segura que tenía que ver con su última misión, su actitud con todos en general había cambiado. Bajé la mirada, me tapé la cara con las manos y suspiré largamente.

Sentí como una presencia muy conocida se sentaba a mi lado y posaba una de sus manos en mi pierna. La miré sorprendida por su gesto, pero a su vez agradecida, ella me contestó con una sonrisa tan perfecta que nuevamente parecía un ángel ¿Estaría prohibido para uno de nosotros enamorarse de un ser como ellos? Recuerdo haberme reprimido mentalmente por ese pensamiento ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en algo así en ese momento?

-Cuando terminen de hablar- dijo frotando mi pierna- si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes donde está mi habitación.

-Gracias- dije sinceramente- ¿no venís a las duchas?

-No-contestó- Shuster quiere hablar con migo.

Como respuesta asentí fijando mi mirada en el ridículamente perfecto pasto frente a nosotras. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde cada una permanecía metida en sus respectivos problemas, la rubia se levantó. La miré extrañada ante su acción, a mis ojos, repentina. Ella me sonrió como respuesta, se inclinó sobre mí dándome un beso antes de irse. Observé detenidamente como su cuerpo se contorsionaba sensualmente hacia la salida de la cancha. Chasquee mi lengua contra el paladar, ángel mi madre.

Al cruzar las puertas rojas una nube de vapor me golpeo directamente, arrancándome un poco de aire de mis pulmones. Las figuras de las porristas se movían alrededor mío, pero tampoco le prestaba demasiada atención, tenía la cabeza puesta en mí la inminente charla que iba a tener con Brit. La busque con la mirada, pero evidentemente ya se había ido.

-¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Quinn?- escuché preguntar a una chica justo cuando entraba a mi ducha.

-No sé- contestó la otra- pero hoy estaba bien hija de puta

-Siempre lo ha sido

-Hoy estuvo peor que nunca

-Lo peor de todo es que la rutina estuvo perfecta

-Se debe haber peleado con Finn- comentó otra sumándose a la pelea- Escuche que Berry esta que se lo roba.

Como había terminado de bañarme y realmente no toleraba que hablaran de esa forma de mi amiga aparecí de la nada entre las tres chicas. Tuve que retener con todas mi fuerzas la maliciosa sonrisa que peleaba por dibujarse en mis labios al verlas sobresaltarse con mi presencia. Encontraba realmente fascinante y perturbador como mi ser se regocijaba ante el miedo en los ojos de los otros.

-Por favor- dije en tono molesto- todo el mundo saber que el Hobbit no tiene posibilidades contra Quinn.

-¡Santana!- exclamó la más baja de las tres- no sabíamos que estabas todavía en las duchas

-Es obvio que no sabían- dije rodando mis ojos- ahora pequeñas ratas ¿Por qué no toman sus cosas y siguen con sus patéticas vidas?

Las tres chicas pidieron disculpas, agarraron sus bolsos rápidamente y salieron corriendo de los cambiadores. Me había quedado sola y por ello me tome todo el tiempo para cambiarme, sabía que con eso no iba a hacer que la charla nunca ocurriera, pero si la iba a retrasar.

De camino al lugar especial que teníamos con Britanny me cruce con Berry y un par más de idiotas del coro. Sabía que debía acercarme a ellos y decirle alguna de las frases dignas de esta Santana, pero la desgana que estaba sintiendo no me dejó. Probablemente recibiera alguna reprimenda cando llegara a la mansión, pero realmente no me interesaba.

Cuando pasé al frente de ellos, noté como la castaña me clavaba la mirada y hasta pude escuchar su voz protestando porque no estaba manteniendo las apariencias. La miré fijamente y pude ver como su cara se contorsionó en un gesto de incomprensión

Seguí el camino ignorando totalmente como los otros miembros del club trataban de esconderse uno detrás del otro. En otro momento hubiera disfrutado del terror en sus rostros, pero mi cabeza permanecía en lo que la rubia podría decirme. Yo sabía que estaba por pasar, pero como dicen, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

Sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, camine dos cuadras hasta el parque donde veníamos a darle de comer a los patos esos días en donde ninguna de las dos teníamos cosas para hacer. En ese lugar fue en donde le di el primer beso y en donde formalizamos nuestra relación hacia un año atrás. En su momento no me di cuenta, pero hoy veo una casi cómica paradoja en lo que estaba por ocurrir en ese mismo lugar.

Cuando llegué a la banca donde nos solíamos sentar a pasar la tarde, vi que la rubia ya me estaba esperando. Tuve ganas de saludarla con un beso, pero por la seriedad de su rostro supe que no era lo recomendable. Tomé asiento a su lado y me quede callada esperando a que la rubia me dijera algo.

-¿Qué me querías decir?- pregunté después de pasar unos minutos en silencio

-San- comenzó mirándome fijamente- lo que te voy a decir es difícil- entrelazó los dedos de su mano y comenzó a jugar con ellos- pero no te quiero lastimar- dio un largo suspiro- quero que terminemos lo nuestro

-¿Por qué?- pregunte al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué hice?

-No, no sos vos- interrumpió- vos sos hermosa, perfecta- posó una de sus manos en mi pierna- soy yo, no me estoy sintiendo bien con migo misma, no sé qué quiero, estoy confundida y sé que si yo no estoy bien, no voy a poder hacerte bien

-Pero tal vez puedo ayudarte en algo o podemos

-No- me interrumpió- yo te amo con toda el alma, pero es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola

No trate de contradecirla más, por su tono de voz sabía que no tendría resultado. Y casi sin darme cuenta me encontraba llorando mientras la rubia permanecía callada a mi lado.

-Sos mi mejor amiga y siempre serás mi persona especial- me dijo levantándose.

Ella se inclinó sobre mí, me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y después sin más comenzó a alejarse. La mire sin saber que decirle ¿Qué le decís al amor de tu vida cuando se va? Solo permanecí sin reacción sintiendo como mi corazón se partía en mil.

Recuerdo que me quede sentada en ese banco hasta que se hizo de noche, fue entonces que mi cerebro reacciono y decidí irme. Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la mansión. Al abrir la puerta de entrada la familiaridad me golpeo de lleno en la cara. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa sensación. Mientras me desplazaba por el pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones se podía escuchar el murmullo de mis compañeros saliendo de entre las puertas. De cierta forma esas risas y voces contrastaban fuertemente con las cosas que corrían en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo vas a pasarme por alto en la escuela?- escuché la voz de Berry llamarme la atención- los del coro sospecharon que pasaba algo raro- se acercó- Santana tenes que mantener las apariencias- dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración- y mírame cuando te hablo.

Conecté mis ojos con los de ella y pude ver como su enojo se desvanecía y su rostro se llenaba de compasión. Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la castaña se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo y me abrazo. Al sentirme rodeada por esa calidez característica que emana esos que queremos, me quebré y comencé a llorar nuevamente. Rachel me abrazó aún con más fuerza y comenzó a susurrarme cosas que no entendía con el fin de tranquilizarme.

De alguna forma que no recuerdo, porque mis memorias en ese momento solo se centran en el dolor que me embargaba, terminamos en la puerta de la habitación de Quinn. La rubia nos dejó pasar sin hacer ninguna pregunta, yo tomé asiento en su cama, ella y Rachel se sentaron a mis lados. Sin esperar a que ninguna de las dos comencé a contarles lo que acababa de ocurrir.

A la mitad del relato comencé a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo, pero esta vez la que me abrazo fue la rubia. Casi inmediatamente sentí como me comenzaba tranquilizar hasta que mis lágrimas pararon. La calidez que su cuerpo emanaba y el particular perfume de la rubia me forzó a dejarme absorber por su presencia.

-No lo entiendo- dije – se suponía que íbamos a estar juntas para siempre ¿Y ahora esto?- protesté perdiendo la tranquilidad nuevamente.

-Tranquila- me interrumpió Rachel- tiene miedo- sujetó mis manos con más fuerza- todos creemos que ella es la mejor candidata para ser tu compañera

-Pero todavía falta un año para la ceremonia además como saben que ella va a ser.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe Santana- contestó seriamente- no es complicado ver su excepcional química para saber que están destinadas a ser compañeras.

Recuerdo que esas palabras me tranquilizaron totalmente, era verdad, no existía nadie de los tres grandes reinos del mundo que se opusiera a esa idea. Luego de una hora, donde la castaña se empeñó en distraerme contándome los sucesos en su última misión. No recuerdo que era lo que había pasado, pero en mi memoria se mantiene claramente las risas de mis amigas.

Cuando llego la hora en la que la castaña comenzaba con su rutina precia a su sueño de embellecimiento, se fue dejándonos a Quinn y a mi sola. La rubia no hizo ningún ademan de moverse y por ende yo tampoco me moví de sus brazos. Sabía que era lo que necesitaba, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a darme un poco de afecto en ese momento.

-Me puedo quedar a dormir con vos.

Quinn no contestó, simplemente deshizo el abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse y perderse en el baño. Inmediatamente comprendí la respuesta de mi amiga. Chasquee los dedos y frente a mío se materializo mi ropa para dormir junto con mi cepillo de dientes. Para cuando la rubia salió del baño yo ya me encontraba cambiada. La rubia rodó los ojos al realizar que había utilizado mis habilidades para buscar mis cosas.

-¿Qué?- protesté- no estás en condiciones de decir nada- la señale acusadoramente- sé que hoy paraste el tiempo para no llegar tarde a la clase de Stevenson

La forma en que me guiño el ojo como respuesta y la proyección de una sonrisa extremadamente contagiosa, hicieron que la angustia que me embargaba se desvaneciera un poco.

Cuando terminé de cepillarme los dientes, mi amiga ya se encontraba acostada en la cama y tapada casi en su totalidad. Apagué la luz de la habitación y me metí en la cama junto a ella. A pesar que había el suficiente espacio como para que las dos durmiéramos cómodamente opté por recostarme sobre su pecho. Quinn correspondió mi gesto abrazándome y acercándome aún mas a ella.

Al compás de sus latidos acompañado por su calidez y su perfume tan característico logré entrar en un estado de total tranquilidad y estupor. No era la misma sensación que me rodeaba cuando hacía lo mismo con Britanny, pero era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Después de todo Quinn nunca iba a ser Britanny y sin embargo, eso no implicaba que no me gustara la sensación que me rodeaba.

-Quinn- dije rompiendo el silencio que nos reinaba entre nosotras- te quiero

-Y yo a vos- me contestó tranquilamente

Realice que eso fue lo primero que me había dicho desde que había ingresado a su cuarto.

Entre la marea de gente conmocionada Quinn me miró con un gesto que no pude distinguir para luego mover su mirada al parlamento que seguía hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Yo me miré el lado interno de mi brazo derecho y desee con toda el alma sacarme la marca de color verde que se veía en la zona de mi muñeca. Miré de nuevo a la rubia, pero por primera vez en lo que nos conocíamos, ella no me contesto el gesto.

* * *

Bueno espero que esto les halla agradado, espero sus opiniones :)


End file.
